The TTS Gang
This Page Is About SOSOwner's New TTS Series (which, in turn, has some sub-series, but now cancelled). For SOSOwner's Old Series, http://mssam.wikia.com/wiki/Funny_Signs_%28SOSOwner%27s_Series%29_%28List_Of_Episodes%29 Click Here. For the new incarnation by a separate channel, Here History Time! Old & New Series' First of all, The old series was created on March 25, 2017 and gained in total: 184 views (less than the first logo history video (3K+ views)) It was not expecting to get at least 100 views each (as I originally thought it would) The series had to end on June 10, 2017 due to sound issues (which has been sorted out with a computer replacement). Now to the new series. The new series (of series) started on November 1, 2017 and will feature a mixture of the well beloved Funny Signs & Windows Errors. This series will also have suggestions for the Windows Errors (but not Funny Signs). Of course, there will be a Christmas & New Year special episode. As of 1/31/18, There has been a proposed new sub-series in this mega-series, the so-called Screen Gems "S from Hell" Bloopers despite that on 4/1/18, he did secretly announce that this (as well as Windows Errors) were cancelled, No, this is not an April Fools joke. Oh, you may have seen Evan Cars on there, but that is not a series, it's just something I (SOSOwner) would do if I was out of ideas. As of 1/4/18, Windows Errors and the (not even started) SG Bloopers are now cancelled, Bravo (UK) 1997 Ident Bloopers were announced as the new replacement, Funny Signs will remain on the list of series. This Mega-Series is looking for new Collaborators, since the creator is too busy with other things (including, but not limited to: Train Tech, FastTrack and some other things that can't be said). To be a collaborator, you MUST be in the SOSOwner Discord Server (link on YouTube Profile), and MUST have at least a year of experience of making TTS videos. Running Gags * "This sign is bugging us all out" - Whenever Rhonda sees a Gas Station sign. * Going to a lot of places at ends of episodes. * RoboSoft #3 not announcing, normally Rhonda or PinkSheep's job. * User Interactivity - Users are now able to submit errors and signs. * No firings, since there are no LT Bloopers. * List of Episodes (Season 1 (2)) List of Episodes (Season 2 (3)) (SPOILER ALERT!!!) Cast * Microsoft Sam (as himself and Microsoft Billy Mays) * Microsoft Mary (as herself) * Microsoft Mike (as himself) * Microsoft Anna (as of New Arrivals) * Microsoft Zira (as herself) (replacing LH Michelle) * Microsoft David (as himself) (replacing LH Michael) * L&H Truvoice Adult Male #1 - American English (Peter) (as Radar Overseer Scotty) * L&H Truvoice Adult Female #1 - American English (Wanda) (as Beulah) (as of You better remember.) * L&H Truvoice Adult Female #2 - American English (Julia) (as Abby) (as of You better remember.) * RoboSoft #4 (as Rhonda, Angela the Angel) * RoboSoft #3 (as SOSOwner) * Mary in Hall/Stadium (as The Announcer) * Mike in Hall (as God) * RoboSoft #2 (as Lucifer McEvil) * RoboSoft #5 (as Lucrecia McEvil) * VW Paul (as PinkSheep) More Characters Coming Soon. Characters in Bold are new characters. Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Funny Signs Category:TTS Shows Category:TTS Series Category:Non-Canon Category:TTS Videos Category:Series Category:Swirling Star Bloopers